Fidget's Best Prank EVER!
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: When Ratigan returns to get even with Fidget, Fidget decides to pull a prank that would drive the rat away. Rated T just to be safe. Contains tickle torturing!


**It's always fun to write and read stories that involve pranks. So, I decided to have Fidget try one on Ratigan. Be warned: Try not to laugh as hard.**

Basil, Fidget, Dawson, Mr. Flaversham, Olivia, and Toby were playing tag. Fidget, who had been tagged, was chasing his friends all over the yard. Basil stopped at a tree to catch his breath. Before Fidget could get to him, Dr. Dawson, Mr. Flaversham, Toby, and Olivia, Basil lifted up a low tree branch for them because the branch was low compared to him and accidentally hit the bat in the face as he tried to run after them. "Ow!" Fidget yelped as he fell on his back, concealing his scarred face.

"I'm sorry!" Basil said apologetically, "I didn't see you there! Are you alright?"

"No," Fidget sniffled.

Basil took a good look at the bat's scraped face. To his relief, only one cheek was scarred. "I know someone who can fix this wound," he said.

"That'll be me," Dr. Dawson said behind him.

Basil smiled at his partner before turning to face the wounded bat. "See? You'll be alright."

"I'll put some ointment on there," Dr. Dawson said, "And then, I'll bandage it."

"Sounds good, doctor," Basil said.

Fidget panted slowly.

"See, Fidget?" Olivia asked as she bent down to his side, "Everything's going to be fine. You have the good Dr. Dawson to fix you up."

"And you'll be repaired and ready to go in no time," Flaversham finished.

"There you go, lad," Dr. Dawson said as he bundled up the bat in his arms. "Let's get you patched up."

Suddenly, a dark, ratty figure stood behind the tree and watched them go. "I picked the right day to come here," Ratigan said with a smirk, "The day somebody gets _hurt_."

…

Dr. Dawson was spreading ointment on Fidget's scarred cheek.

Fidget, who was in a sitting position, held still as instructed by the doctor.

Basil handed Dawson a gauze bandage and two pieces of tape and the doctor taped it onto Fidget's cut. "There," Dawson said.

"How long do I have to wait for this cut to heal?" Fidget asked.

"A few hours," Dr. Dawson replied, "Or at least a day."

"Okay," Fidget said with a yawn.

"Dawson," Basil said, "I think he needs to rest." Deciding to take over for Dawson, he said, "I got it." He picked up the weary bat, so Dawson didn't have to. "Must be exhausted from playing, weren't you, boy? A nap will do you good." In that moment, the mouse detective tucked him into bed and closed the door on his way out.

The overwhelmed bat had started to snore after falling asleep.

Olivia was sitting on her father's lap. "Daddy," she said, "Fidget's going to be okay. One little owie isn't going to hurt him, unless it's a deep cut."

"He'll be fine," Flaversham agreed, "Basil was lucky that he didn't give that poor bat a deeper cut. Even if he did, it would've been accidental."

"I believe you," Olivia nodded.

Basil hopped down the stairs.

"Basil, we were just talking about you," Flaversham said.

Basil stared at him in confusion.

"Nothing bad," Olivia assured him.

The mouse detective let out a sigh of relief. "I never saw it coming," he sighed, but this time out of guilt, referring to the incident outside.

"Basil, will you stop beating yourself up?" Dawson asked in an almost scolding tone, "It's not like you would do this on purpose!"

"Or _would_ he?" Ratigan said behind him.

Shocked, Dawson spun around and met the rat's eyes.

"Ratigan, what in Heaven's name are you doing here?" Basil demanded to know.

"Oh, I just happen to stop by for this _little_ _accident_ you made outside," Ratigan said as he smoked his cigarette, "That bat must've been hurt by that. He thinks you've done it _on purpose_."

"No, he doesn't!" Basil retorted, "He knows I didn't mean it and _you_ know it!"

"I'll find out when I see him," Ratigan said as he made his way for the stairs.

"Don't you dare go up there!" Basil snapped.

"And why not?" Ratigan said with dissatisfaction in his voice.

"None of your concern!" Basil tried to pull him down by taking his tail, much to Ratigan's disgust for the rat had remembered distinctively what that felt like when Olivia had done this to him, but this time a _grown man_ created a reenactment of his own.

"You remind me of someone I was about to have Fidget throw overboard!" Ratigan hissed as he gripped onto his tail and stomped up the stairs.

Once upstairs, he cracked Fidget's door open and snuck inside. "Guess who dropped in to see you?" he asked in a singsong voice.

Fidget didn't wake up to answer.

Ratigan snickered. "It was your boss who had witnessed your _mean_ friend _claiming_ that he didn't mean it," he lied.

Fidget didn't seem to hear that lie, either.

Ratigan started to crawl onto the bed to check Fidget's bandage. "Poor thing," he said mockingly, "Who fixed your owie?" He started tickling Fidget's cheeks. "Goochie, goochie goo." Then, he dug his hands underneath Fidget's shirt and tickled his belly.

Feeling ticklish, Fidget kicked him away from him.

"Ow!" Ratigan yelped in pain. "Oh, you're going to get it this time!" With that, he tickled the bat some more, only to be kicked out of bed. Without a second to waste, Ratigan sprinted out of the house, feeling embarrassed.

When he finally left, Fidget stayed sleeping.

…

Later, Fidget woke up and stepped down the stairs, yawning and stretching.

"Ah, if it isn't our peg legged friend, who has now awakened," Basil said.

"Did you sleep okay?" Olivia asked.

Fidget slowly nodded and went to hug Basil.

Breaking from the peg legged bat's embrace, Basil said, "We'll be having a picnic outside, but first, let's check to see if your cut has healed." He cautiously pulled off the bandage from Fidget's injured cheek. "Looks to me that your cut has healed approximately well." He turned his head the other way to ask Dawson, "What do you think, doctor?"

Dawson glanced over at it carefully and said, "Yes, it has tremendously."

"Yippee!" Olivia said, jumping up and down.

…

Basil and the others were enjoying their picnic outside until the rat stuck his nose back where it didn't belong.

Concerned for Fidget's safety, Basil picked Fidget up.

"Well, well, well, Fidget," Ratigan said, "How was your owie?"

"Nonya," Fidget replied bluntly.

"Nonya what?" Ratigan prodded.

"Nonya business!" Fidget snapped.

"Let me see." With that, the rat stepped up to Fidget and tried to stroke Fidget's cheek that had healed, but an annoyed Fidget nearly bit his hand. Ratigan flinched as he withdrew his hand from Fidget's bites.

"Do not poke the BEAR!" Basil fumed.

"But I just want to hold him," Ratigan said, feigning pity for Fidget and started to pull him away from Basil. "So, give me him!"

"I will not let you _have_ him!" Basil said as he yanked Fidget back towards him.

Ratigan disobeyed and yanked harder until he had the bat in his hands. "Catch me if you can, Basil!" he shouted as he took off running with Basil, Dawson, Toby, and the Flavershams behind his heels.

Fidget pounded his fists onto Ratigan's broad back. "Put me down now!" But the rat would not listen. He had already taken him into his hideout.

…

In Ratigan's lair, Fidget was tied to a chair.

"Well, Fidget," Ratigan began in a sugary tone, "Looks like you and I are going to have lots of fun."

"Fun?" Fidget scoffed as he tilted his head to one side in a sitting position and rolled his eyes in disgust. If the rope wasn't so tight, he would've folded his arms.

"Yes, _fun_ ," Ratigan replied, "You'll enjoy it." He picked up a feather pen.

"Oh, no!" Fidget gasped as he struggled to escape, but forgot that the rope was too strong.

"Oh, yes!" Ratigan snickered. As Ratigan tried to hug him, Fidget spat in his face. After wiping away the spit from his face, Ratigan began tickling the bat's only foot, which caused Fidget to laugh uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHAHA! DON'T-T-T-T-T DO THAT-T-T-T-T-T! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fidget cackled hysterically.

"Having fun now, dear Fidget?" Ratigan said as if Fidget was still one of his henchmen, instead of his hostage.

"LEAHEHEHEHEVE MEHEHEHEHE ALOHOHOHOHOHONE! LEAHEHEHEHEVE MY TOHOHOHOHOES ALOHOHOHOHOHONE!" Tears streamed down Fidget's face as the tickling proceeded.

Ratigan ignored his comment and continued to tickle torture his captive.

"STOP IT-T-T-T-T-T RIGHT NOWHOWHOW! I WANT OUTETETETETE!"

The rat chose to take a break, giving the bat permission to breathe. He figured Fidget needed air before beginning another round of tickling.

"Boys!" Ratigan shouted and clapped.

Ratigan's men jumped before him. "You see," Ratigan announced, "Fidget is feeling down and he misses his friends A LOT. Is there any way you can cheer him up?"

"Oh, yes," one of them grinned.

"Yes, indeedy," another one agreed.

"I'll go first," said Ratigan.

"But you always go first," one of his men whined.

"Stop whining!" Ratigan scolded, "Now here's the plan: I tickle him first and you tickle him next–that's how it works. Of course, I tickled Fidget this morning, although, he was in bed, asleep."

"Aww," his men said pleasantly.

"Tickling someone when that someone is trying to sleep is cute," one of his men remarked.

Ratigan smiled smugly and returned to the room, where Fidget was still being held prisoner.

The poor bat gasped at the rat's return. "We're back," Ratigan said in a singsong voice as he slithered his fingers underneath Fidget's sweater and tickled his belly, then his ribs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! CUT IT-T-T-T-T-T-T-T OUT-T-T-T-T-T-T!" Fidget chuckled manically.

Ratigan paused, knowing that his gang will tickle Fidget next. "One last step, my delightful little maniac, then, it'll be over…My men will take good care of you."

"Did you miss us?" one of his men sneered.

"Did you miss _me_?" Fidget taunted back, then he struggled against the ropes to trying his best to evade them.

"I guess he doesn't miss us, after all," Bill the Lizard said.

"Yeah, I guess not," another one of Ratigan's henchmen said, "Let's try again, though." He tried reaching out to him, but Fidget spat in his face. "Ah!" Fidget's former friend shrieked before wiping away Fidget's saliva. "That's it! I'm not taking this, anymore! Let's tickle!" So, the suddenly impatient goons started tickling Fidget's ribs, causing Fidget to giggle wildly.

"KNOCK IT OFF! LET MEHEHEHEHEHE GOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Fidget squealed.

"Now, the toes," one of the rat's henchmen instructed as he slid his fingers through the toes.

"NO! NO! NOT THE TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOES!"

Above the sewer, Basil, Dawson, Toby, and the Flavershams heard uncontrollable laughter, so they carefully hopped in to find out.

"LET ME OUT-T-T-T-T-T-T! HELP!" Fidget shrieked as tears rolled down his grey furry face.

"Fidget?" Basil asked.

Ratigan's henchmen ceased the tickling for poor Fidget.

"I'm down here, Basil!" he shouted, "I thought this tickle torture would never end!"

"Are you alright?" Basil continued.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Fidget panted.

"We'll get you some water!" Basil informed, "Then you'll be fine!" He darted for the water fountain and a cup and filled the cup.

"Just hurry up before you know what happens!" Fidget called.

Basil hightailed over to him, untied him by using a knife, and shoved the water in thirsty Fidget's mouth. Fidget didn't drink all of it, but at least it was enough to remedy his dry mouth.

"You must've been thirsty," Olivia said.

"And tired," Basil added and clasped the bat in his arms. "You need another _bat_ nap."

"Fidget, can I hold you, please?" Ratigan said as he advanced himself on the detective.

"No!" Fidget barked as he spilled his unfinished cup of water in his face.

Ratigan shrieked furiously.

"I told you a million times, DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"We really miss you, Fidget," Ratigan's men fibbed and spread their arms out for the bat, but Fidget wanted nothing to do with it.

"No, you _don't_!" Fidget retorted, spilling water in their faces.

Ratigan's men were mortified, yet they tried to embrace him, but Fidget slapped them and they were shocked.

"He doesn't want you, anymore and a tired Fidget is a grumpy Fidget!" a vexed Basil boomed and he and his friends exited the sewer.

…

Basil took Fidget to bed. "Lie down and rest," Basil instructed him, "You'll need to save your energy."

"But what if Ratigan comes back?" Fidget asked anxiously.

"We will all think of something," Basil replied, "So for now, just rest."

Exhausted, Fidget tucked himself in and closed his eyes before Basil walked out of the room. As Fidget slept comfortably for a few hours, he dreamt an idea for a prank against Ratigan and his gang when they do show up again. Yet, the sleepy bat put his energy into relaxation, even while he laughed in his sleep over his plot.

…

"Fidget, how are you?" Olivia asked the bat who had woken up from his _bat_ nap, "Better?"

Fidget nodded.

"Have a seat," Basil said.

Fidget sat down.

"Tell us what is on your mind, Fidget," Basil said, "Just take your time. No rush."

As Fidget gathered up his thoughts, he smirked, giggling over his prank he was about to pull against Ratigan. "Oh, I dreamt about my prank against Ratigan."

"What is your prank?" Basil asked, but the bat couldn't explain it in words, so he drew his idea on a piece of paper. It consisted a recording that said, "This hurts me more than it hurts you!", a movable paddle that spanked Ratigan, and a hand that threw a pie in his face.

"Where is this prank going to be, where it wouldn't make a mess?" Basil asked.

"The front porch, where you first walk in the door," Fidget replied.

"I think we have those movable hands and paddles," Basil went on.

With a smirk, Fidget followed Basil all the way to Basil's lab. As a result, Basil _did_ have paddles and robotic hands that look like foam not to be deceived by the intruder, who would soon barge in.

"The rat's going to cry and we'll be laughing," Fidget said, "Or just me." He shrugged his shoulders. Then, he helped Basil hook the hands onto the door handle and hook the paddle before the trespasser's entrance.

When finished, Basil and Fidget had given each other a high-five.

…

Ratigan reoccurred in 221 Baker Street, wanting to get even with Basil and Fidget. "I'm back," he said to himself in a singsong voice and played a recording from Fidget saying, "This hurts me more than it hurts you!" Ratigan did not like the sound of that. Then, something smacked his behind. "OW!" the rat shouted as the paddle struck his bottom.

Utterly upset, Ratigan walked stiffly in the house after being spanked. Then, a hand tossed a pie in his face and everyone, including Fidget, started laughing.

"Grr! Fidget! Wait until I get my hands on you!" Ratigan growled bitterly as he roughly picked up the bat.

"Basil! Somebody, help!" Fidget whimpered faintly as Ratigan's hand cupped his mouth until he bravely removed it.

"Save yourself!" Basil said encouragingly, "You'll be okay!"

Without a word, Fidget bit down hard onto Ratigan's hand.

"Ow!" Ratigan barked, but tried to grab him again.

This time, when Fidget was unable to get away, he stomped on Ratigan's foot. "Ow! My foot!" Ratigan seethed.

"Take that, you ugly rat!" Fidget fumed and stormed off to reunite with his friends.

"Like I told you time and time again, Ratigan," Basil said, "Do not poke the BEAR!"

"How many times do we have to tell you?! _LEAVE US ALONE!_ " seconded Fidget.

"That's right," Basil agreed.

Ratigan left without saying another word. As he ran, he heard a growl from Toby and felt a strike against his bottom by a paddle.

"Looks like the rat's gone, lad," Dawson said to Fidget, which put a grin upon Fidget's face.

"Gone for sure and thanks to your creative prank," Basil said, "That was a good idea. If it weren't for you, that rat never would've left us alone."

Fidget smiled even broader. "Thanks. I couldn't have said it better myself."

"It was fun!" Olivia said.

Toby barked in agreement.

"I haven't done this in years," Mr. Flaversham said.

"But at least you had fun, right?" Fidget asked.

"Yes, I did," Flaversham replied.

"Let's do that again sometime," Fidget said.

"But for now, all we need to do is rest," Basil said.

"Yes, rest," Dr. Dawson affirmed.

" _Yes, rest,_ " Fidget repeated.

Olivia giggled as Fidget repeated after the doctor. "You're goofy."

The End

 **Author's note: Finally, after days of working on this one-shot, I'm done!**


End file.
